Broken
by ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorld
Summary: Weakness is dangerous, especially when you're the perfect vessel for one certain demon king.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **This is my first Blue Exorcist story on this account but I have a joint story on the account TheSorcerersMedallion where I have started a Blue Exorcist story on there with them.**

 **This contains spoilers for the manga series so if you are reading or wish to read the manga come back when you have read it, but there aren't many spoilers.**

 **Manga events are followed up to the beginning of chapter 73 where the story goes on a different route to the manga.**

 **I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

 **Warnings for the whole story- Language and violence**

*~/0\~*

 _Yukio's POV_

The metal railing was icy cold and bit into my hands as I hoisted myself over them. I batted a coal tar away which milled around aimlessly which was attracted to the dark damp atmosphere of the abandoned building I stood upon the roof of.

 _I need circumstances that make me fear for my life. That was the only way the flames would show. I need to know true fear and be prepared to die._

I looked down to the ground. It sure was high up. "A fall from this height is sure to kill me."

 _If the power in my eyes doesn't awaken...I'm dead for sure._

Adrenaline pumped through my body and my heart thrummed and throbbed in my ear.

 _Definitely._

Sweat dripped from my face and my hands clasped around the pole of the railings. My body was screaming at me to stop but my mind was already set.

 _It's been days and I still don't have the courage and I might not even come back again._

The wind had picked up and blew my hair around wildly.

 _Do I want to spend my whole life in fear of my origins and the Illuminati?_

"No!" I ground my teeth together in determination and took another look at the sickening drop.

 _So prepare yourself!_

 _Do this. You must... I must._

I lifted my foot above the eight-story drop and let my body fall limply forward.

My breath was stolen from me as I plummeted quickly towards the ever growing ground.

 _No!_

 _I'm scared._ I flailed around uselessly as if it could stop gravity from carrying out its duty. _I'm scared... I'm so scared! I don't want to die!_

Images of all my friends flashed in front of my eyes and my heart raced, then, something seemed to click in my mind. I looked fearfully at the ground which was feet away and suddenly I was blinded by a blue light.

~/0\~*

"...Ungh"

I pried open my eyes and lifted my head which pounded painfully. The world was out of focus, my glasses must have fallen off in the fall, but I was able to see the crater I lay in the middle of. _Like the crater of a fallen star._ Fire danced around the inside and the edges of the craters lighting up the sky, taunting me. Blue flames.

 _What... what happened? Was I unconscious? Why?!_

I pushed myself onto my hands and knees and smashed my fist into the hard packed earth and stirred up a cloud of dust. "Dammit!"

 _But, something definitely happened. My eyes protect me! Knowing that makes risking my life worthwhile._

Pushing myself up to rest on just my knees caused a weight to slide out my pocket and clatter against the floor. My breath hitched in my throat as I turned towards the familiar object wide-eyed. My heartbeat throbbed in my ear once again as I snatched the cool metal and pushed the barrel of my pistol against my head while straightening up to kneel on just my knees. My breath came out in short pants and I paid no attention to it swirling away in mist form as it reacted with the cold air.

 _I should have done this from the start. Now show me your true form!_

"Show me your true form you monster!" I screamed, eyes wild and lost.

As my finger twitched on the trigger I heard the faint sound of running footsteps slowly getting louder and I felt my resolve waver.

"Yukio!"

I knew the voice belonged to my Nii-san and I couldn't stop my hand shivering and it fell to the floor. The footsteps came to a halt as Rin approached like a human would approach an animal while trying not to scare it. When Rin was close enough he kicked the gun away and wrapped his arms around my chest. He couldn't help himself as he started to sob. "How c-could you d-do that? H-how could y-you d-do that to me?"

I couldn't help myself either as I started to break down into tears and soak my brothers top in them. We knelt there in each other's embrace for a while until the tears subsided and I found the courage to make eye contact with my big brother.

"I'm so sorry." I could only manage a whisper.

"You're meant to be the smart one. You're so stupid."

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent in silence as neither Okumura had the courage to speak to each other. The only sound was the sound of a page turning as Rin read manga on his bed and Yukio sat at his desk studying. Every now and then Rin looked over the top of the book to look at his brother. Yukio was hunched over his books with his body slightly turned away from Rin. Rin took in his small frame and noticed he was a lot slimmer than he last remembered.

"Have you been eating right?"

Yukio flinched slightly from his sudden question and just shrugged in response.

"It doesn't look like you have been," Rin placed a piece of scrap paper on his page and placed the book on his bedside table. His tail hung over the edge of the bed and swung lazily. "What do you want?"

"What?"

"To eat,"

"No thanks." Yukio turned back to his textbooks.

"That's not the answer. You will eat." Rin stood up quickly causing Yukio to flinch again. "What do you want to eat?"

Yukio shrugged again and Rin went down to the kitchen to make something of his choice anyway.

The younger twin watched with a sigh and pushed his chair away from the desk and got to his feet slowly. _His brother really was insufferable._ Flopping onto his bed Yukio tossed his glasses onto the side and buried his head in his pillow and welcomed sleep when it took hold of him.

When Rin came back up with an omelette in hand he looked down his brother and huffed before looking at what he had made. _Well, it's too good to go to waste._ He proceeded to split the omelette in half and gave half to Kuro who ate it gratefully and finished the rest off himself.

* * *

 _The next day_

"Yo four eyes!"

Yukio looked up from clearing away his stuff from his lesson and looked over at the pink haired women who leant against the doorframe. "Shura-san, can I help you?"

"I made an appointment for ye," Shura came and plonked herself on the edge of the desk.

"Right..."

"Yer got a problem," She reached up and patted him on the head. "Yer not right up here."

"Excuse me?" Yukio spluttered and batted her hand away.

"It's not exactly normal to be trying to kill yourself," Shura said solemnly. It was difficult to restrain herself but she managed not to scream at the top of her lungs how stupid he was and how selfish he was for thinking about leaving her, oh, and everyone else.

"That bastard told you," Yukio growled and clenched his fists.

"That 'bastard' is your brother and he is worried about you, and so am I."

"Cancel the appointment I won't be going and there is nothing wrong with me."

"I thought you'd say that." Shura then wrapped her arm around his neck in a headlock and pulled him stumbling along after her. "Guess I'll have to drag you there."

"Shura!" Yukio snarled which was muffled from the face full of cleavage.

"That's my name!" She chortled and shoved him into a waiting taxi and slid into the seat beside him. "Step on it."

*~/0\~*

Yukio refused to talk to Shura for the entire ride, opting for crossing his arms across his chest and staring out the window. When the taxi slowed to a stop he unbuckled himself and got out while Shura paid for the fare.

 _Perhaps I should make a runner..._ Yukio surveyed the area and was just about to leg it when a hand came down on his shoulder and started to push him inside.

"Shura-san we don't need to do this, I don't want to do this."

"You're not scared, are you? Is little Yuki afraid of a little doctor?" Shura had stuck to teasing Yukio to keep down the emotions she felt over the whole event. Deep down she was extremely upset and worried sick for him. _How can someone smart be so stupid?_

As soon as the pair walked into the waiting room 'Yukio Okumura' flashed on the screen.

"That was good timing, I'll wait here, remember I'm here for you." Shura smiled softly and ruffled the brunette's hair. She observed the fear in his eyes and the shaking of his hands. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

The young boy nodded and went through the double doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! :)**

"Hello, Mr Okumura."

Yukio was looking everywhere but at the psychiatrist. She was a nice enough lady named Audrey, she had short auburn hair that came to her shoulders, kind brown eyes and she sported a grey formal suit. She was nothing to be afraid of to anyone else but to Yukio talking to her was even more terrifying than facing a demon.

"You can talk to me Mr Okumura, nothing that is said here will leave this room. I'm a specialised psychiatrist for soldiers, police and exorcists and I'm certain I'll be able to help you. Your friend told me that you made an attempt on your life and I'm not here to criticise your actions I'm here to understand why you wished to end your life so I can help you." The women folded her hands on her lap and looked Yukio in the eye to read his expressions.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself..."

Audrey's brows furrowed in confusion. "Then why did you hold a gun to your head?"

"That's none of your business!" Yukio snapped, patience wearing thin. "I don't want to die and I don't need to be here either."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was testing things. I don't need to be here," He repeated. "I'm not suicidal."

Audrey tapped her pen against her notepad and looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you have any close relationships?"

"What? What has this got to do with anything?" He objected.

"The information will help, now please answer the question."

Yukio opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he realised he didn't really have close relationships. "Uh, my brother and Shura and..." He trailed off when he couldn't find anyone else he'd consider close.

Audrey jotted something down. "Any girlfriends, boyfriends?"

"Never,"

"Do you get involved in social events?"

"Not really, I try to avoid them."

She hummed and wrote some more things down. "What are your hobbies?"

"Reading, studying and being an exorcist."

"Do these activities bring you pleasure?"

"I suppose so," Yukio didn't like the weird questions about his personal life and didn't like giving the women information but he knew she wouldn't give up until he gave them.

"I've read your file, you're an outstanding student and the youngest ever exorcist, you must be proud."

When Yukio only shrugged she wrote some more things down and considered all her notes.

 _Does not have close relationships, does not desire intimacy, takes pleasure in few activities, is indifferent to praise or criticism, aloof, shows little emotion / emotional coldness._

"I looked into your past, it's not surprising to picked up a personality like yours from your childhood."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yukio challenged ready to defend his father if need be.

"You always pushed yourself to be the best, you never made time for relationships and because you hid being an exorcist from your brother you learnt to hide away everything else like your emotions. You learnt that being close to people often leads to keeping secrets so you avoided it all together."

Yukio didn't know what to say because he knew she was right. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and covered his face.

"You were forced to grow up very quickly, forced to be mature at a young age because of your brother," she commented.

He nodded.

"How do you feel about your brother?"

"He's my brother... I don't know what I should feel."

"You don't have to hide anything from me."

"I don't know... annoyed?" Yukio's barrier broke as he suddenly just wanted to tell her how he felt about him. "I'm just so tired of how he always gets the credit I mean I work my ass off and he gets all the attention and all the praise. He just waltzes in, takes over, pushes me aside, swings his sword around and takes advantage of the powers he's born with and kills the demon, not letting anyone have a chance! I'm so tired of it. I'm just there, risking my job and everything I'd worked so hard for while trying to protect him and keep his powers under wraps so he's not executed but then he just doesn't care!" Yukio panted and relaxed slightly as he let everything that had been bubbling inside him out.

"Is this how you really feel? You really do care for him but you're angry because he's careless and takes the spotlight." She looked at him sympathetically.

"I know, it's selfish."

"Not at all, all humans deep down want attention and praise it's just how we work. Perhaps the reason why you held the gun to your head is so people would give you this attention?"

"No, no of course not. I didn't want anyone to know and I've told you before it wasn't a suicidal act!"

"Then what was it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"...I can't tell you," Yukio looked away out the window.

"I see...Well, that was all the time we have today."

Yukio looked back at her, itching to go.

"I would like to see you again."

Yukio squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't think that will be necessary." He got to his feet and Audrey did the same.

"I hope to see you soon," She smiled

"I don't," Yukio walked to the door and let himself out. Shura was up and over to him quickly to meet him.

"How did it go?" Shura asked hurriedly noticing he was in a worse mood.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Shura sighed. "Are you going to go back?"

"No," He walked on ahead towards the door.

"Yukio wait."

"What I did- it was a mistake that I regretted instantly I'm not going to be doing it again."

Shura caught his arm. "Mephisto has requested the results."

"What? That clown? How many people know what happened yesterday?" Yukio snarled, mad at Rin

"Rin, me and Mephisto know... let's just go." Shura held onto his wrist and led him out the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! I'm stoked to see that people like this, I wasn't quite sure many would. Sorry for the wait, I'm in my last year of school so exams...ugh and I am in the process of moving house so thank you for your patience.**

 _Surely he should be back by now..._ Rin paced the length of their small dorm room, his mind whirring with worrying thoughts over Yukio. He was just about to ring Shura for the fifth time when he heard the pair walk in the front door. His phone was tossed onto the bed before he rushed down the stairs to greet them.

"I've been waiting for ages...how did it go?" Rin panted.

Yukio didn't make eye contact as he walked around his brother and trudged up the stairs.

"He's been in a foul mood since he came out of the session," Shura watched the young boy disappear up the stairs.

"So how did it go?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

Rin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Where did this all come from? All my life I've envied him for his strength and intelligence and yet, he was so broken inside... I'm such a terrible brother, why didn't I see this, why didn't I notice all the signs?!" His knees became weak and began to shiver. "He stopped smiling, stopped eating, he became quiet and isolated and I never paid any attention."

Shura approached him and touched his shoulder gently in a comforting manner. "You can't blame yourself, it's not your fault."

"It is!" Rin jerked away from her. "It's no one's fault but mine."

Shura's mouth hung open slightly as Rin pushed past her and out the door.

* * *

"Kirigakure-San," Mephisto chimed as Shura entered the room. "How is our young one?"

"He refuses to tell me what happened in the session, he claims he wasn't trying to kill himself though but I can't see what else he would be doing."

Mephisto hummed to himself and propped his legs up on his desk. "Send him my way, I would like to have word with him."

Shura cringed. "I don't think that is a good idea Mephisto, he isn't stable and your presence will not help matters-"

"The more reason to send him to me!" He concluded cutting her off.

She sighed and contacted exorcists to fetch Yukio.

*~/0\~*

"Okumura-San," The exorcists outside rapped on the dormitory door once again.

Yukio pushed his curtains aside and looked down at the lower class exorcists impatiently waiting at the door.

"Sir Pheles has requested your presence."

 _Why does Mephisto want to see me?_ He thought.

"Okumura-San," They called out for the umpteenth time getting teasy.

Sighing in defeat Yukio opened the window and hung his head out. "What does Mephisto want?" He called down.

They looked up at their superior hanging out the window.

" _Sir Pheles_ ," One sneered correcting his insolence, "did not specify the reason, only that it is compulsory."

"Fine, but I don't need to be escorted, I will make my own way there." Without waiting for an answer Yukio slammed the window, slipped into his exorcist coat and turned his key in the door and stepped through the portal into Mephisto's office.

"Ah, Okumara-chan," Mephisto greeted slurping up noodles off his fork.

"You requested to see me?" Yukio asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"We need to discuss your current state, please, have a seat," He took his feet off the desk and pushed the instant noodles to the side.

Yukio sat down with a huff. "There's nothing wrong I don't see why everyone's making such a fuss-"

"Your mind is the problem, to be an exorcist you need a stable mind, if not you're vulnerable to possession and in your case we definitely want that to be avoided, we don't want daddy turning up now do we?"

"What are you getting at?" His voice was quieter not wanting to hear the clown's next words.

"You're the perfect vessel for Satan to get his claws on and we see now that you're a danger to the other exorcists. I am hereby dismissing you from service until you get the all clear from your therapist, you will be on medical leave until then," He ordered nonchalantly before kicking his feet up again and tucking back into his ramen.

"What!" Yukio jumped to his feet, upturning his chair in the process.

Mephisto glanced up at him and saw his eyes burning bright with blue flames. In awe he got up slowly and looked closely. "They're just like father's..." He muttered not being able to look away. The two cerulean orbs turned to glare at him and Mephisto was thrown backwards into the wall by some invisible force, and with that, Yukio turned and left.

* * *

Rin was in the kitchen prepping dinner when he heard the front door slam. "Yukio? Is that you?" No reply. "Yukio?" Wiping his hands in a cloth he made his way around the corner and into the entryway. Once there he saw a flash of black resembling his brother's exorcist coat disappearing up the stairs. "Yukiiiooo?" He followed up the stairs taking two at a time only to have the bedroom door slammed in his face when he reached the top. "This is my room too you know, you can't shut me out," He chuckled and walked in to find Yukio with his face buried in his pillow, sobs wracking through his body. "Oh Yukio... it's okay," he comforted making his way over to his otāto. Gently he placed a hand on the younger brother's shoulder which earned a flinch, hurting Rin more than he let on.

"Get a-away from me," Yukio stuttered pushing Rin away feebly.

"Yuki-"

"Get away before I hurt you."

"You wouldn't," Rin assured.

"You don't know that! I'm a monster! I can't control myself!" Yukio snapped.

"Yukio look at me," Rin reached out towards him again before Yukio tore himself away, scrambling across the floor, still hiding his eyes.

"Please, don't come after me." In the blink of an eye he had disappeared out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait I've been busy lately.**

Rin was left in a shocked silence as Yukio scrambled out the door.

"Yukio...?" He mumbled under his breath and stared at where his brother last was before realising, "Yukio!" Rin stumbled to his feet and ran out in search of him. "Yukio!" There was no reply as he rushed out the front door and took in the desolate courtyard. In a mess of hands Rin patted his body down in search of his phone. "Where is it, where is it..." His panicked voice filled the silence before his hand came into contact with the cool, metal object. "Phone!" Fingers hurriedly punched in a series of numbers and pressed the green phone button.

"Hello?" The voice sounded through the speaker.

"Shura! Shura I need your help!" Rin paced in a circle whilst dragging a hand through his navy blue locks.

"It's _Shura-san_ to you, and wait, since when do you have my number-"

"Yukio's run off!" He interrupted. "I can't find him!"

Rustling came through the other end of the line. "I'm getting my stuff, start looking for him," With that, the call was cut off.

Rin shoved the phone into his pocket and took off in a sprint with no destination. The words Yukio said to him echoed in his mind, _please,_ _don't come after me._ Why would he say that? What's going on?

*~/0\~*

"Any luck?"

"Nothing," The young demon turned to look at the pink haired exorcist. Shura set a hand on his head.

"He can't get far,"

Rin's face contorted in anguish before he threw his fist into a nearby wall, causing cracks to run away from the impact. "I'm so useless!"

"Rin..."

"I'm the worlds worst brother! I cannot even save him," He sunk to his knees.

"Come on, sitting there isn't going to help," She clasped his clammy hand and hauled him to reluctantly stand. The boy didn't meet her gaze and just trudged on ahead.

*~/0\~*

He didn't even know where he was going as he continued to run. The world faded into a blur and the only sound that reached the teacher's ears were his erratic footfalls on the concrete. Each intake of breath sent a jolt of fire through his tight chest and a stitch burned deeply into his side.

 _Burning. Fire. Blue flames. Satan._ Everything seemed to lead back to the very thing he was running from, these thoughts would never leave his unstable mind. _I have to get away, this is the only option. If I stay I'll only be a danger to everyone around me. I must leave, I must protect everyone from myself._

He had been running for over an hour, his stamina really was impressive. It was at this time when that impressive stamina seemed to give out on him as his pace began to slow.

"Where am I?" Yukio finally started to take in his surroundings coming to a stop, realising wherever he was he'd never been here before. Looking at a sign he saw an unfamiliar arrangement of letters forming a place he'd never heard of before.

"How far did I run?"

"Quite far it seems," A new voice entered the scene.

Yukio's head whipped around to face the person, Todo. A breath escaped past his lips in a gasp, stumbling back away.

"Why are you here?" He uttered uneasily.

"For you of course," A twisted smile spread across his lips as he reached forward to grab the teacher.

"No!" In a panic he withdrew his gun from his belt and shot the man's arm off, causing it to flop to the floor with a sickening noise.

"What a bother."

Yukio watched in horror as the destroyed flesh began to knit itself back together and form a new arm.

Using this as a prime opportunity Todo wrapped his newly mended arm around his waist and punctured his skin with a needle. "Sweet dreams, Satan's spawn."

The last image gracing the teacher's vision was one of that possessed man looming over him.

*~/0\~*

"Yuki-kun, Yuki-kun?"

His name rung through his head, it sounded far away and muffled by the darkness that surrounded him. Where was he? Why was it so dark?

"Yuki-kun?"

There it was again. Pushing past the darkness he pryed his eyes open to face the one calling his name.

"Ah, you're finally awake, how good to see you."

Yukio glared at Todo sitting opposite him. "Don't even begin to think we're friends," He spat in the man's face through his teeth.

"Woah, touchy much?" He laughed in response.

The teacher tried to sit up but fell back onto the wooden bench he lay on when his arm gave out. It must have been that serum.

"We are nearing the Illuminati base, Lucifer is looking forward to meeting you-"

"Huh?" He stuttered, stumbling over his letters.

Todo only smiled and turned away from him to look out the window.

*~/0\~*

The helicopter landed gently on it platform outside the Illuminati building.

"Here we are," Todo sung as he leapt to his feet to make his way over to Yukio. "Now don't fight or you'll be punished." Using a strap he restrained the teachers hands behind his back, much to Yukio's dislike. Leading him behind, Todo stepped off the helicopter and took Yukio into the main buildings. "First we'll get you settled in your room then you'll be summoned to speak with Lucifer, he wishes only the best for you y'know," He chuckled before stepping into a small room with white walls, floor, pretty much white everything. There was a single bed in the middle against the wall with a small sidetable, at one side of the room a desk and chair sat in the corner and a wardrobe was placed on the opposite wall.

"W-why are you doing this?" Yukio whispered weakly.

"Because Lucifer requested it. We had a member get your things from your room, they should make you feel more at home. They're in the bag at the end of your bed," Untying the teacher Todo pushed him into the room. "You better get comfy." With that the door was shut and locked behind him.


End file.
